Twisted
by Kaitlyn Thorne
Summary: (Oldfic) Silver comes across a fox, who only wants for him to leave her alone. He stays away for a while, but when he meets a young fox cub, he discovers that these two mobians may be connected. OC ALERT Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I actually found the time to write this out. In fact, I did it all at once. Wow. ****Anyway, this is my first story (even though I've had this account for who knows how long), and I would appreciate any reviews. Constructive critisism is welcome, but no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs and the plot.**

**This story is technically the backstory for my OCs, and I will probably use it as a future reference. Oh yeah, and the story is in Silver's POV.**

* * *

It must've been at least a week ago when I first saw her. We had gathered at Station Square, along with a crowd of other citizens, to watch the mayor present an award to Sonic for all of his hard work. I stood near the edge of the crowd, close to the stage.

Everyone was either chatting with those around them or waiting excitedly for the presentation. But, as I looked around, I spotted someone who was doing neither. In fact, she was leaning against a ledge with her head bent and arms crossed.

She was a fox with creamy orange fur and long black hair, which was tied back in a ponytail. Her muzzle was white, and her tail was tipped with white as well. She wore blue jean capris, a hot pink tank top, and black sneakers. A black backpack was slung over her shoulders.

The thought of approaching her just crossed my mind when her blue eyes met mine. They were as cold as ice, freezing me to the spot. Someone called my name, and I snapped back to reality. The next time I had glanced over there again, she was gone.

But now those same icy eyes stare down at me from up in a tree, near the edge of a cliff. I had gone for a walk in the forest this evening, and hadn't expected to see her again at all.

As before, I froze to the spot, staring at her. The only emotion that I could sense from her was in her eyes. They were pointing at me accusingly, demanding me to leave. And I don't know why, but I stayed.

Her voice rang out in the stillness, causing me to flinch. "What do you want?"

"Well, uh," I stammered, "I wasn't trying to find you or anything...I didn't even know that you were here."

Her eyes narrowed. "Hm. So you remember me, then."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess..."

She didn't move from her position in the tree, and her eyes continued to stare me down. "Don't."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Forget about me."

"But...Why?" I asked, completely confused.

I heard her sigh. "Because I'm not of any concern to you." She pointed at me. "Now, go. And don't try to find me again."

"I wasn't trying to find you, honest! Besides, isn't it a little weird that you're up in a tree? It's like you're hiding or-"

"Just go!" She yelled, cutting me off. Then, in a quiet voice, "Please..."

Her eyes fell to the ground for a moment, then looked up at me expectantly. I finally decide to obey, and head back home. And, just like last time, when I glanced back at the tree, she's gone.

Sighing, I try to sort through all of my confusion for an answer. But I can only figure out one thing.

I'm not going to be able to forget about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks have passed now, and, although I've accepted that she's gone, I find myself thinking about her sometimes. Not very often though. Besides, I have other things to worry about, such as Dr. Eggman, who's launching an attack right now.

He's struck the east side of the city, and so far has damaged four buildings. All except one were just small businesses, and the people who inhabited them are evacuated. But the other is an orphanage, and right now, Sonic and Amy are getting the children out, leaving me the job of keeping the six story building from falling over.

Luckily, I'm able to do it with my psychokinesis without too much difficulty. I watch the blue blur enter and exit the building numerous times, bringing kids outside. Amy is keeping them under control, herding them over to the head mistress, who counts the children. If I heard correctly, there's about thirty kids who live here.

And within a matter of minutes, Sonic is standing next to me. "That's the last of them."

I nod, then direct my vision to the orphanage. "What do we do with the building?"

He takes this into consideration, then smiles and says, "Leave it to me." Dashing towards the building, he curls into a ball and slices off the dangling top edge. Understanding what he has in mind, I move the cut-off piece onto the road beside the bottom piece.

I relieve myself of the heavy load, the turquoise aura fades away from both the building and my hands. Something explodes up in the sky, and I can see Eggman's airship leaving the area, a trail of smoke following him. Tails' plane begins to circle around our location, signaling that Eggman has been taken care of.

A bus arrives to bring kids to another orphanage, and they're directed into it. But I notice one child, a fox boy, who doesn't follow the others. He's sitting beside the edge of the next building, watching them. I decide to help out, and approach him. "Hey there."

He has light orange fur, and his muzzle, belly, and the tip of his tail are white. He's wearing white gloves with green cuffs, and green shoes with white cuffs and a white stripe down the middle. His ears flinch when he hears me, and he looks up at me with bright green eyes. "Hello."

"Aren't you supposed to be getting on the bus with everyone else?" I ask.

He frowns, and stares down at the ground. "I don't want to."

I decide to sit down beside him. "Well, why not?"

"If I told you, you'd think that I'm silly." He mumbles. "Everyone else does."

"Come on, I won't."

He looks up at me. "Promise?"

I respond, with a reassuring smile.. "Of course I do."

"Okay." He turns to me, and begins his story. "The reason I came here was cause my dad, who was an inventor, had an accident in his workplace and died in an explosion. I was at school, and so when I got home, the police brought me here, and that's where I've been for the past month."

I nod, and he continues. "Well...I had a sister, and she was at school the same day. Except she went to the middle school, so we didn't walk home together. And...she didn't show up after school that day. And I've tried to convince the orphanage to let me look for her, but they won't listen."

I think his story through, then respond. "Okay. So you don't want to go on the bus because you want to find your sister?"

"Yeah. Cause I know that she's out there somewhere." He crosses his arms. "But no one will help me find her!"

"Well, how about this." I offered, "If you go to the new orphanage, I'll help you find your sister."

His face lit up. "Really?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, why not?"

"You're the best, mister!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me. The action startled me at first, but I smiled and returned the hug.

After he let go, I got up and reached for his hand. "My name's Silver, by the way. What's yours?"

He grabbed my extended hand, and I helped him up. "I'm Leif."

Since he continued to hold my hand, I walked him to the bus doors. The woman in charge caught sight of us and thanked me for helping out. The vehicle left soon after, and I used my telekinesis to lift myself up above the buildings. Soon I was flying towards home, the young fox boy still stuck in my mind.

But I had no idea how I was going to help him find his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days later, I decided to visit Leif. He was gleaming with joy when he saw me, and I couldn't help but adore the fox cub. I had suggested that we go out for lunch, and he had agreed wholeheartedly.

I had learned soon enough that Leif was a natural chatterbox. "This is awesome! I haven't been to a cafe for a long time. At the orphanage, they just give us food from the kitchen, and it's always something like soup and biscuits most of the time. And the only time that we get desert is when it's our birthday, and they give us a cupcake."

I laughed a little, wondering how he could find so much to talk about. But, either way, I was enjoying his company. It allowed me to let go for a while and relax.

But I still had one thing on my mind. "So, are you going to tell me about your sister?"

He nodded. "Right. Well, what do you want to know about her?"

"I guess that we could start with her name and what she looks like." I suggested.

"Okay! Her name is Kaitlyn, but she doesn't really like it that much." He said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Why not? It doesn't sound bad."

He was quiet for a moment before responding. "It's similar to my mom's name, just spelt differently. She died six years ago, when I was three years old and Kaitlyn was eight."

The new information startled me. "How did she die?"

I could sense his sadness, and felt terribly sorry for him. And his sister. "She got really sick. She couldn't even leave her bed for a couple of months. Daddy said that it was called cancer."

Cancer. I had heard about it before, though all that I really knew was that there was no cure. Poor kid..."Oh. I'm sorry, Leif."

He smiled a little. "That's okay. It's not your fault."

"So, back to your sister. What does she look like? Or do you have a picture?"

He had to think for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't have a photo, but I can sorta remember what she looks like. She...well, she sorta looks like me, except that she's taller and...older, I guess. She has black hair, and...blue eyes."

I realized that he probably doesn't have a clear memory of her, considering that he hasn't seen her for the past month or so. "Do you think that there are any pictures of her anywhere? Like, on the internet or something."

"Maybe. She didn't really like having her picture taken, though, so it might be hard to find one."

"I'm sure that we'll find something." I persisted, and a while later we had arrived at my house. Leif started searching different phrases, such as Kaitlyn Thorne and Leif Thorne. But it wasn't until he typed in Henry Thorne did we find a family photo.

I spotted Leif in the photo right away, and an older fox, his dad, who looked quite alike. A lady was beside the man, and the only difference between the two were the eye and hair colours. But it was the sight of the young girl in the photo that startled me.

She was standing in front of the woman, who I could tell was where she got her genetics from. She had her arms crossed, and her mouth was curved into a small smile. And, although she was at least six years younger than she would be now, I recognized her.

It was the fox who had stared me down with her icy blue eyes, only two weeks earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

I had brought Leif back to the orphanage, promising to visit in a few days. He didn't know that I knew his sister, or at least that I had seen her. The thought still sent shivers up and down my spine.

She had told me not to look for her, but I knew that for the sake of her brother, I had to. The problem though, was how. From what I knew, she was very sneaky, and didn't like to be disturbed. And I could only think of one place where she might be, the place that I had avoided for the past two weeks. The cliff on the edge of the forest.

I waited until evening, then headed outside. It took about fifteen minutes until I saw the place in the distance, and I slowed down until I was silent. I spotted the tree on the edge, and I don't know if I was just lucky or not, but she was there.

Of course, I wasn't very good at being quiet, so as soon as I stepped on a twig, she whipped her head around. I noticed right away how angry she was. "What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone!"

I stepped back. "I know, it's just that, well, I-"

"Shut up!" I did as she wanted, and stood there uncomfortably. "Now, you do remember what I told you earlier, right?"

I nodded, and opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "Then you should have no problem staying away, am I correct?" I nodded. "Then get out of here, before I get really mad."

"Could you please just listen to me?" I pleaded.

She narrowed her eyes, then sighed. "Fine. But make it quick."

I nodded, then began. "A few days ago I met a nine year old boy. He was an orphan, and he told me about himself. And I promised that I would help him with something." She looked at me oddly for a moment, and I let out the question that I had had on my mind all afternoon. "Is...is your name Kaitlyn? Kaitlyn Thorne?"

Her eyes widened, and she had to grab onto a branch above her to keep from falling over. "What...but, how? And why?"

"Your little brother, Leif, is looking for you. I told him that I would help him find you, and then bring you to see him."

She looked like she had seen a ghost, her face pale and eyes wide. "You...you found him? You found Leif?"

I nodded, and smiled. "Yeah. I did. And I can take you to him, if you'd like."

She jumped down from the tree, and approached me, smiling. "I'd love to."

"Well, we won't be able to go there until tomorrow, since it's kind of late." I explained, but she shushed me.

I could see a crazy glint in her eyes, and confusion showed itself on my face. "Oh, just bring me there now. I know what I'm doing."


	5. Chapter 5

As crazy as it seemed, I granted her request and flew her there with my telekinesis. On the way, she told me what had taken place over the last month.

"As soon as I saw the police, I ran. To tell the truth, I didn't even think about Leif until a few hours later. I realized that he was the only one that I had left, so I tried searching for him. But it sure wasn't easy. There must be at least four orphanages in this city, and although some are pretty small, I wasn't able to search them entirely.

I was working on a project, a handheld, and that wasn't finished until almost three weeks after the explosion. With that, I was able to hack into the police's system in hopes of finding out what they had done with Leif. But they must've forgotten to record it or something, because I couldn't find it anywhere. So I ended up just wandering around the area. Well, until now."

We ended up on the roof of the building, and I watched her bring out a rope from her backpack. She asked me to hold onto one end, and she tied the other end around her waist. I kept the rope tight while she rappelled down the side of the building, peering inside each window she passed.

At what I guessed was the fifth floor, she opened one of the windows and entered the building. I waited for a minute, then saw her emerge from the window space, Leif by her side. Pulling up the rope with my powers, they soon ended up back on the roof.

What I saw next was probably one of the most heartfelt moments of my life. The two siblings embraced, completely overjoyed to have found each other. I smiled, glad to have taken part in such a wonderful family reunion.

After a couple minutes, Leif ran up to me and thanked me, trapping me in a hug. I laughed, and told him that I was glad to do it. And I wasn't just saying that, either. I meant it.

Turning to Kaitlyn, I discovered something that I hadn't expected to see. The icy feeling in her eyes had melted away, and the water was spilling out of her eyes. She was crying, but I knew that they were tears of thankfulness and joy.

Without warning, she wrapped her arms around me, and I did the same. "I could never thank you enough, Silver. This is literally the best day of my life." She whispered in my ear, wiping away her tears.

We pulled apart, and I glanced back down at Leif, who looked as happy as he could be. "You don't need to thank me. It's what I do."

She shook her head. "Seriously, I owe you. This means a lot to me, and Leif."

I thought for a moment. "Well, you said before that you're good with technology. That's something that could be really helpful, considering what my friends and I do."

"Yeah!" Leif exclaims. "He works with Sonic the Hedgehog to fight off Dr. Eggman! It's so cool!"

She smirks. "I see that Leif just answered that question for you." We laugh, then she continues. "I suppose that I would be skilled in that area, wouldn't I? Well...why not?"

"That's great!" I reply, then suggest we start on our way home.

"Yeah, um...I've sort of been living in the forest for the past few weeks. And I really don't want to ask another favour of you, since you've done so much already..." Kaitlyn trails off.

I shake my head. "No problem. You can stay with me. I have a couple extra bedrooms that I never use."

"Thank you so much!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, Leif agreeing with her in his own little way.

I held out my hands. "Let's go, then. And you don't have to keep thanking me, Kaitlyn. I'm glad to do it."

Leif reached out and clung onto my left hand, but Kaitlyn stayed back. "One thing, Silver. Do not call me Kaitlyn. I hate that name."

"Oh, right. Leif told me about that." This surprised her, but she didn't say anything about it. "What do you want to be called, instead?"

She closed her eyes, deep in thought. "How about...KT. It's my initials, so I'll remember it."

I nodded. "KT it is, then." I chuckled a little. "Plus, it sounds like Katie, which is short for Kaitlyn."

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess it does. That's pretty cool." And, with that issue taken care of, we all headed down to my house in Mystic Ruins.

I can't help but be thankful for their friendship. They're like the family I never had, and even though KT will probably drift back to her serious attitude from before, at least I'll know that her soft side is in there. But I'm sure that Leif will be the same as before, talkative and active.

I'm planning on introducing them to everyone else tomorrow. Leif is super excited, and I'm sure that KT is looking forward to it, as well. And after that, who knows what will happen. I still haven't gotten to know them fully, and vice versa.

But I'm expecting the best, especially now that I have two more friends to share adventures with.

* * *

**And there you have it! ****I was in a very good mood when I wrote this.** **Sorry for any mistakes, and if it might've sounded a bit rushed. I'll improve in the future! (Especially if you review!) Until next time!**

**-Peace and God Bless!**


End file.
